


IT CAME FROM THE KITCHEN!!!

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caught, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Metal Gear Solid 2 spoilers, Open Relationships, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: Months after the events of "IT CAME FROM THE BASEMENT!!!" Peridot finds herself needing to move out of her parent's place, requiring a job she doesn't have. Overhearing this from Peridot and Lapis, Amethyst (the couples usual bar tender) may have a way to help out. An interview with an unreadable boss, Metal Gear Solid 2 spoilers, and passionate prep room work all await this gremlin as she tries her best to make it as a god damn adult.





	IT CAME FROM THE KITCHEN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there it's V! Don't worry I'm still working on the Detective Lapis story. This is just something I've been working on when I've been burnt out editing the other fic. I really like the idea of having this persistent alt-universe for these gems, though I don't know if I'd make a third story soon, but I have ideas in mind.
> 
> This is just a goofy, fun fic that I really enjoyed writing. So if you enjoyed it as well I'd love to hear!
> 
> Follow the tumblr: https://lickslickv.tumblr.com

“Ah, Mmmm. Wow….” I tried to keep quiet, but even for my own sake I couldn’t shut up. As I withered in my bed -- my hand desperately wedged between my thighs, I could feel my fingers reaching deeper inside myself. I reluctantly let out another moan as I then hoped the walls were thick enough to protect my pride. I had to stop myself from focusing on it. Worrying was only making it that much harder to get off.

Instead, I just shut my eyes and exhalled. Perverse thoughts soon filled my head once again as continued to pleasure myself. I thought about what happened three months ago. It was hard not to think it, what happened with Lapis and those tentacles. If I focus on it for long enough, I can still remember how they felt entering me like that. Even Lapis’ moans from that moment still ring throughout my mind. It wasn’t long before I was lost in the memories, and my voice had gotten much louder without my knowing.

“Gah!” I cried out as my thighs clamped around my hand. I rolled on my side, biting down on my lip as I felt myself throb around my wet fingers. I had lost control and I got too loud. My only hope was that no one else heard me cum just then.  
“Peridot are you okay in there?” Fuck.  
“Uh, yeah mom! I’m fine. Just had a, uhhh, calf cramp!”   
“Okay dear, get some water. I’m going back to bed.” All I could do is groan and cover my face in embarrassment.

“Peridot…. You seriously need to move out of your parent’s place. You’re 24…” Lapis informed me with an exasperated look. “Trust me. I’m aware.” I groaned, my head sunken into the pub table. Lapis suggested I move and I just know she was rolling her eyes at me.   
“Sure, Lapis. Let me just use my hoards of money and buy a house!”  
“You could rent.” I Jolted upright and gasped as I mockingly gestured to myself, “And give all my hard earned riches to those parasites? Scoff, I think not!”   
“Fine keep getting caught jerking off by your moms then, but It’s embarrassing…” Lapis teased, bemused by my sarcasm before adding, “You could, I don’t know, get a new job?”  
“We’ve been over this. Nobody is hiring in this crummy town!”

And just before I burst into my already prepared speech about how terrible the job market is in town, Amethyst decided to finally pay our table some mind. “Ya know Peri. We’re hiring here. You can be a bartender just like me.” She suggested with a chuckle but I couldn’t hold back my grimace at the thought. “What makes you think I’m suited for the job. I don’t recall ever coming off as ‘sociable’”  
“Oh no. You’re not, but don’t worry. We just need someone, even a nerd like you could do it.”   
“Not interested. Now could you please just get us some fries.” I tried to wave Amethyst off. But she didn't move. Instead she planted her hand on the table leaned over towards me. “Sure, I’ll get you your fries. Only if you go talk to the manager about the open position.”  
“What?! You can’t just do that!”  
“Sure I can. What are you going to do about it?”  
“Uh I’ll go to the manager?”  
“Perfect! When you’re there make sure to ask about the job!”  
“Ughhhhhh” I rolled my eyes at the clod. I’m not happy to have been outsmarted by Amethyst. I knocked my head back against the booth seat before planting my face back into the table top. I could hear Lapis laughing at my anguish as we sat there, Amethyst waiting for me to move. 

Sucking air through my teeth, I readied myself and got out of the seat, “Fine. I’ll go talk to the manager. But those fires better be good.” I huffed, “Yeah like put some parmesan and garlic on ‘em” chimed in Lapis. Amethyst just looked at her weird before walking off.

I soon found myself standing outside an old wooden door with a frosted glass window which had ‘The Boss’ painted on it. I could feel all the tendons in my body tense at once as I gave the door a firm knock. There was silence followed by the velvet voice of the manager called out to me, inviting me into the office. I shuffled my way into the office, the heavy door closed with authority, and I felt trapped. 

Across the room was a massive desk which stood in the way of an office chair facing away from me where the supposed ‘Boss’ sat. The only thing I thought to do was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. The Boss’ afro that peaked over the edge of the chair and with it, slowly turn to face me. Dark sades covered her eyes, but her soft smile made me feel like less of an intruder. “Please, sit.” She said, offering me a chair. I sat down, happy to be off my nervous legs. “So you’re the, uh, Boss yes?” I ask   
“Yes… well no. I am the boss, but not ‘The Boss’.”  
“Wait then who’s The Boss.”  
“No one. That was just on the door.”  
“Then why not take it down?”  
“.... I kinda like it. Anyways who are you and what brings you to my office?”  
“Right! sorry. I’m Peridot and Amethyst, the one out there, that Amethyst. Well she told me that you had a job available….”  
“Yes we do have a job opening.” 

And then room was silent. I sat there frozen in the familiar fear brought on by social anxiety, wondering where in life I fucked up bad enough to be apply for a job with a brick wall of a conversationalist. “I would like to apply for the job?”  
“You could have just said that.”  
“I could have?”  
“Yes.” There was another intense silence.  
“Well?” I asked growing impatient.  
“Well what?” the boss replied  
“Can I have the job?”  
“Oh!... well no.”   
“W-what? Why not?”  
“You have to pass the test first.”  
“There’s a test? Wouldn’t you just rather interview me? Read my resume that I don’t have?”  
“Well this has been a terrible interview so far, and you just told me you don’t have a resume. I would take the test if I were you.”  
“Okay,” I grumbled, “Give me the test… please.” I added through gritted teeth.

This whole process felt like I was trying to open a jar by breaking it on my skull. Of course it had been some time since I had done an interview, but I did not remember them being this difficult. But I was this far in, might as well see it to the end. 

“Great I knew you’d accept. Now, to pass I need you to make me the best, most perfect drink from the bar.”  
“Wait how am I supposed to do that?! That’s just so… subjective!”  
“I know.”  
“I, but... Wha-”  
“We’re done here. Good luck.” And then the boss spun back around in her chair, leaving Me to grumble as I left the office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon I found herself behind the bar wearing an apron staring at the many colored bottles filled with liquor as I muttered out, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” When Amethyst surprised her from behind. “Wow, Peridot! Did you get the job already?”   
“No,” I grumbled, “the Boss is testing me. Wants me to make the ‘best, most perfect drink’ whatever that means”  
“Ouch, she gave you that one huh?” Amethyst said trying to sympathize, but I could see the smirk she was trying to hide. “Yeah, yeah. It’s sooooo funny. Now are you going to help me with the Boss’ test or not?”   
“Okay stop calling her ‘the Boss’ her name is Garnet, and why do you want me to help you? I thought you don’t even want this job?”   
“Oh, I still don’t want this job. But I also don’t want to fail this test. I never fail a test. But I need your help so… could you… ugh, help me? Please?” I had asked through gritted teeth. 

It was clear that Amethyst had never seen someone look so pained by asking politely but she agreed, “Alright, Peri. I’ll tell you what. I’ll help, but you have to do something for me.”  
“Oh yes, please! I’ll do anything.”  
“Haha, anything huh? Well I’ve got just the thing. Meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes.” Amethyst said with a nasty smirk on her lips as she walked off past the swinging doors. But it was only once she walked into the kitchen did it click in my head that she was alluding to something that was quite literally nsfw. “Oh stars, what did I just agree to.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

My heart pounded with fear as I scampered off to Lapis. In a flurry I had explain it all. By the time I was done Lapis was staring at me wide eyed and perplexed. “So… you mean to tell me that the Big Shell incident was caused by a former president who was a clone made in the les infant térrible project, and was put in office by the robot AI called the Patriots?"  
"Yes! But, also, I am probably going to have to sleep with Amethyst to get this job."  
"What?! Why didn't you say that first instead of spoiling Metal Gear Solid 2?!"  
“I don’t know. It just came up in the conversation.”  
“Peridot, you just ran over here from talking to Amethyst and immediately started talking about Metal Gear. There wasn’t any conversation.”  
“That’s irrelevant! I just need to know if you’re okay with me doing a whole possible sex thing with Amethyst.” Lapis paused a moment and took another sip of her beer, “I mean you know we have an open thing going, but you sure this is something you wanna do?” 

For once I actually paused and thought about my actions, “Hmm no. Wait, yes. Okay so I don’t want to sleep with her to get the job, but I want to because she’s hot does that count?”  
“That’s as good of a reason as any” Lapis chuckled, “I’m surprised though, you’re always so stand offish and mean to her.”  
“Well yeah, I always do that to hot people.” I replied with a scoff.  
“And how has that been working out for you?” Lapis replied starting to laugh  
“I mean I’m dating you.”  
“I don’t count and you know it.”  
“What? Why not?!”  
“Because, Peridot. We’re both assholes who’s love language is being snarky to one another. That kinda thing doesn’t work on the average girl.”  
“Well… that’s just your opinion, and I think my method is going to work out great cause I’m going to go get laid.”  
“Yeah okay you have fun with that, Peridot. Oh, and thanks for checking in with me first.” Lapis replied with a bit of a blush. “Yeah of course. Thanks, Lapis. I love you.” I kissed her before bolting to the back of the bar.   
“Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Ya dork.” replied Lapis, hiding her smile behind her beer.

My heart pulse was rushing as I closed in on the back door. I had to take a deep breath and push through, expecting the worst. I stepped in eyes shut arms extended, “Okay! I’m here. Here for the sex, yep the sex that is in exchange for a favor. That’s the kinda girl I am.” I cracked my eye open, thinking Amethyst would be naked or something similar, but she was just… peeling potatoes. “Ugh, finally. I’ve been waiting for you to help me out here!” Amethyst groaned flicking yet another bit of skin onto the pile. “Oh is this all you needed my help with? Such a simple task will be no problem for me. Hah, and here I thought you were trying to get into my pants.” To which Amethyst just looked confused and awkward. “Uh, yeah no. Just potatoes. Now would you sit down and help me out?”

We were silent as we flicked the skins into a growing pile. I muttered and cursed at the potatoes as my hand started to cramp. My frustration seemed to amuse Amethyst, and of course her laugh is cute, figures. There was another pause of silence as we worked before Amethyst spoke again, “So… you really thought that I was wanting to fuck and you still came barging in here. Pretty bold Peridot, pretty bold” Amethyst said teasingly, as my face began to burn. “Hah! As if. I just do whatever it take to win.”  
“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Peridot. You really don’t have to lie though. It’s cool that you think I’m so hot!”   
“Rrrrhmpp, can you just shut it and peel these stupid potatoes?!” I was frustrated and embarrassed. It was bad enough that I made a fool of myself by coming in here thinking we’d just fuck like that, but now Amethyst had this kind of information on me. It was so frustrating having my error mocked further like this, and if she says one more thing about it, I’ll be forced to do... something! But for the time I let Amethyst just snicker into silence. We tried to just work as normal and the minutes were soon passing. 

Then Amethyst decided to speak, “I’m sorry. I know I probably shouldn’t tease you about this. It’s just hard to not feel, ya know, flustered. Dunking on someone is really the only way I know how to act whenever anyone is nice to me, even if it’s in a really weird way like that.” Amethyst admitted with a sigh. This caught me so off guard that all I could think to say was, “Ah, come here you clod!” as I grabbed the larger girl by her collar and yanked her in, the only thought that was on my mind was making sure that my lips met hers.

I could feel Amethyst’s initial shock before she relaxed and was soon kissing back harder. Our lips met and melded together as I felt her tongue start to tease my mouth, moving things further. As embarrassing as it is to admit it was such a relief to kiss her. To finally get this emotion, these feelings of desire out, and to act on them was immensely satisfying. And when she kissed back?! Wow! Her lips were just as soft as they looked. It was hard to pull away, it felt like we were magnetized. Our bodies pressing against each other, our hands exploring our forms, all while our lips continually met and broke apart as we gasped for air.

“Holy smokes.” Amethyst gasped, pulling away from a blushing Peridot. “Oh! Are you okay? Sorry, was that too much?” I asked worried I had done something wrong, but Amethyst replied “No, it was just… a lot haha. But it was nice, I liked it.” And with a coy smile she reached forward and took the lead. She cupped the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss as her other arm embarrassed me and pulled me even closer. All the while I slowly became butter in her hands, just melting into her. 

We messed around. I could feel her hands caress my body as I ran mine over hers. I could feel her fumbling to get her work shirt off before starting to tug on my belt loops. I let out a gasp as I felt her pull my hips closer. Close enough so that Amethyst could rub up against me with her leg. I had wrapped my arms around her back as we held each other tight, I gasped, feeling her leave a hickie on my neck as we continued to cling to each other.

As soon as she finished leaving my neck bruised I felt Amethyst whisper into my ear, “I’m going to yank these pants off your cute butt… if you’re cool with that.” Words which caused the back of my neck was prickly as Amethyst sent a kind of shock through me. It was cute that she lost her cool while asking for permission, but I really wish she would’ve just taken me right there and save the niceties for someone who wasn’t ready to get on her knees and beg. But instead of getting into that right now I just nodded my head and gasped an affirmation. 

Amethyst certainly felt similar, it was obvious in the way she almost tore my pants yanking them off. Even if she had been a little rough it only fueled the fire that was cooking my brain. I felt my underwear come with the pants and before I realized I was already seated on the counter, completely naked from the waist down. I tried to put on my best Amethyst smirk as I spread my legs nice and wide, exposing my uncovered pussy to her. “So was this all you had planned? Getting my pants off? Or are you actually going to do something about this?” I teased her as I reached down between my legs rubbing myself. I was much wetter than expected, it was to the point that the way I was playing with myself was audible. “Sounds like you’re excited.” Amethyst cooed as she moved in between my legs, holding my waist as I told her to shut up in an airy voice. “Don’t worry. My mouth is going to be busy in a sec anyways.” the woman said before planting a kiss on me and sinking to the floor.

I could feel my stomach twist with excitement as I saw this woman’s mess of hair sink in between my already shaking legs. Then I felt her lips. Warm and plump as they graced the innermost part of my thigh, then another kiss on the other side. I could feel her face just hovering above my pussy. I had to hold back every urge that told me to start grinding myself into her face. Instead I quivered and bit my lip as I watched and felt her tease my sensitive skin. I was breathing heavy with desire as a trickle of sweat rolled down my back and yet she just kissed, and grabbed, and teased! I was losing my patience with her. Eventually my inability to ‘chill’ boiled over and I ended up yelling “Would you just eat me out already!” I could see her one visible eye look back at me past a shit eating grin before she raised her head to speak, “Oh is that what you wanted? You could have just told me, and maybe next time we don’t let the whole bar know..”

Her snickering was leaving me more embarrassed than I already was, “Listen here you! It was quite obvious what I wanted but nooo you just couldn’t eat me out, had to make things difficult.” I steamed, turning more red by the second. “Well I can do that if you want, but you gotta say please.” Amethyst replied apparently trying to milk me for all I’m worth. “Oh, you’re going to eat me out alright, but I’m not going to say please.” I replied, feeling my eyes narrow at my target as I reached out and grabbed a huge chunk of Amethyst’s white hair. The last thing that came out of her mouth before she started to run her tongue along my slit was a rather pornographic moan from when I pulled her right up to my folds by the fistful of her hair in my hand.

It had been a long time since I had actually got to be in control and it felt incredible. All of my concentration was on trying to keep my cool as Amethyst diligently ate my pussy. Her tongue was thick against my folds as she took long, slow passes which caused my whole body to shiver with every movement she made. The way that her tongue made my whole body move and shake was starting to make Amethyst cocky as she picked up the pace. Her tongue moved faster and faster as my legs tightened around her face. But she then focused just on my clit. It was too much! The way that her tongue circled around it filled my body with too much -- too many sensations. I let out a yelp, “Okay, okay stop, please!”

I let her go and she pulled away looking concerned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” She asked gently touching my thigh as I clenched my body together a little winded “Yeah… yeah I’m okay. Sorry, it was just too much.” I replied. Amethyst was relaxed again, and so was I. We caught our breath a bit, still unable to take our eyes off each other. Then Amethyst asked, “You feeling a little better Peridot?”  
“I am. Thanks. Did you want to continue?” I offered, unsure if she’d be up for that still.  
“Well, yeah duh. As long as you’re still up for it?”  
“Absolutely! But this time why don’t you just use your fingers instead?”   
“Oh I can work with that!”

As Amethyst said that she stepped forward putting herself right between my legs. One of her hands reached out and cupped my face while the other was massaging my thigh. I felt her lips on mine again as her hand slowly moved between my thighs. I felt her tongue in my mouth as our kissing grew more needy, more messy. Desire was thick in the prep kitchen as I gently bit and on her lip while we made out, which caused Amethyst to let out another soft moan. But it seems as though she was always one to try to one up me so she was quick to turn the attention back on me as she started to run her fingers through my already incredibly slick slit bringing me back to the shivering mess I was moments before.. 

I can’t say this was a proud moment for me. Cause as soon as she moved from just teasing my pussy to pushing her fingers in I quickly became embarrassingly submissive. All that sense of control, the sense of confidence were just gone. I pulled her in closer as I spread my legs wide. My eyes were shut tight as I was gasping with pleasure. I couldn’t see her, but I just knew she was smirking. Of course she would be, she had me figuratively and literally wrapped around her finger.

“Aww look at you. I think you’re really starting to enjoy this.” Amethyst teased as she slipped a second finger into me. I let out yet another moan before telling her to cram it, “I can’t focus if you keep teasing me like this.” I growled.  
“Why? Can’t cum if I keep talking?”  
“Yessss, now shut it!”  
“Hah, yeah… I’m not going to do that. If you really want me to stop. I’m going to need you to tell me how much you love this. How you want me to give you more. Come on, P. I need to know how badly you want to cum. Prove it to me.” Amethyst had said this in her most sultry tone. She sent sparks down my spine with this junk. I hated it. Actually I loved it, but I hate that I loved it. I’d like to say that I didn’t break right away… but that, that’s not true. I might have locked eyes with her for a moment, staring her down trying not to break, but she was fingering me the whole time! How could I not break? It was hard enough to focus any kind of words while she was doing it to me like that! 

So I broke. I mumbled out exactly what she wanted to hear. How much I needed her to make me cum, how much I wanted her. All of it. Yet it wasn’t enough. “I’m sorry what was that? I can’t hear you Peridot. You gotta speak up if you want me to do anything.” She was smiling the whole time, that same smile which had been haunting me all night. And as much as I wanted to be furious with the way she was degrading me, I was compromised. Too dumb and horny to think straight I caved in truly, and it all came rushing out. “Rmmmmm, fine! Fine! I love how your fingers feel, I loved the way you ate me out, you’re way too hot to be messing around with someone like me, but that will literally not stop me from destroying you if you don’t make me cum right now! Because I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t!”   
“Alright, alright. I’ll be sure to take care of you, Peridot.” She was more gentle with her response this time, and as I felt her fingers start to move inside me again I could tell this time it was with care. Though I was still caught off guard by the sudden movement and let out a gasp as my whole body clenched. “Oh, wow, okay. Fffff, that’s good.” My head tilted back. Amethyst’s fingers kept moving rhythmic and consistent, I didn’t know she had this kind of determination. 

When I lifted my head, Amethyst and I locked eyes and I reach out and pull her for a kiss. My hands were soon running through her hair, giving it gentle grasps and tugs as we made out on the table, her fingers still moving inside of me. Then her fingers started to move quicker. I had to let go of her hair as I fell back, catching myself on the table. “Oh fuck!” I cried out as I felt my stomach start to spasm. I was getting to the point that my body was so tense that I was lifting my ass off the table, head tilted back in ecstasy as Amethyst fucked me into a gelatinous state. And then it all came to a point. I had enough tension in my body to break a girder, and it was all released at once as I came. And it was as I started to cum I opened my eyes, and all the tension drain from my body, only to have fear quickly replaced it.

I had opened my eyes to see Garnet casting a shadow on both of us, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from cumming. I made the absolute worst noises that you’d want to in front of your potential boss. Flush in the face and moaning I locked eyes with very judgemental glasses. I started to ride down the high that Amethyst had just given me as the Boss waited for us with crossed arms. “No please. Take your time. I really didn’t mean to intrude” you could really get a sense of the underlying rage in every one of her words. I was still shaking, trying my best to stop, but no matter what it wouldn’t change the fact that I’m in front of my new boss pants off, pussy out, and Amethyst was just now pulling out her fingers. As soon as I could stand I was in a flurry to get dressed. By the time I was finished Amethyst was already in the Boss’ office, both of them waiting for me. 

As I walked in, once again feeling the weight of the door as it closes behind me. I notice Amethyst is already sunk low in her hair, no doubt she had been given some kind of reprimand of sorts. I looked at Garnet to see if I could get a better read on what I was in for, but her face was a rock solid as before. And then… she spoke.

“I’m disappointed. Very, disappointed.” Amethyst and I gulped, “but I’m especially disappointed in you Amethyst. You know our rules.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, no fucking in the kitchen. I just we-”  
“I’m not done.” Garnet said cutting her off before continuing her tirade, “I run a relaxed work environment. I don’t keep many rules. So I don’t know what reason you had to go and do this in my bar.” Amethyst and I looked at each other and wondered the same thing. I barely remember how it went down. We both kind of just latched together without thinking and escalated from that point. Garnet continued to say, “and it’s not like I really care the two of you were having sex. Just... why did you two have to be so loud. I don’t want to hear that. My customers don’t want to hear that. I didn’t even know two people could be so loud.” The manager sighed and stooped her head into her open palm, “Amethyst I’ve already said what I needed to say to you. Please leave.”  
“Sorry, Peridot.” A sullen Amethyst said as she shuffled out of the office. Leaving me to face the boss… alone. 

She just stayed there a moment, in her hand that is, before she lifted her head again and looked back down on me. “So, Peridot. What do you think your chances of getting this job are now?”  
I looked around before shrugging, “Uhhh not likely?”  
But then the boss did something that caught me off guard, she smirked. “Not so. You got the job.”  
“Wait what?”  
“I’m hiring you. Like you applied for.”  
“But why?? I fucked my only coworker in the kitchen! And not even on my first day! Technically during my interview I fucked in the back and now you’re going to give me the job?”  
“Sure. Honestly just need someone, I don’t really care who.”  
“But I didn’t pass the test?”  
“Oh don’t worry. There wasn’t a test, I just wanted a drink.”  
“So I for sure have the job?”  
“Yep. See you Monday. Oh, and don’t be so loud next time.”  
“Uh, sure thing, Boss.”  
“Alright now get out, I need to close.”

I didn’t really want to press Garnet any further about her weird managerial stylings. Knowing me I would’ve found a way to talk myself out of a job. So I just got up, got Lapis, and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked down the moon lit road Lapis started to laugh at me, “So *snrk* how much did the boss chew you out for fucking in the back?”  
“I’ll have you know that I didn’t get ‘chewed out’ in fact… I even got the job!”  
“What?”  
“I got the job?”  
“But you fucked in the back!?”  
“I’m aware.”  
“Why did she still hire you??”  
“Honestly? They would’ve hired anyone.”  
“Wow… I should’ve applied.”  
“You already have a job Lapis, let me have this!”  
“I know, I know. I’m just saying I’d like to have a job I could sleep with my coworkers at.” Lapis laughed and I rolled my eyes, as per usual. “Okay, I’m done talking about this, can’t we just go back to your place already?”  
“Sure thing… but Peridot”  
“yeah?”  
“Just so you know... sleeping with me isn’t going to get you another job.”  
“Gah! Cram it, Lapis!”


End file.
